


boys don't cry

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fukase "What are Emotions" Memelord, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Temporary Character Death, fukase........ my boy...., i mean they're vocaloids can they really die, idk what the ending is bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: fukase had forgotten how much it hurt to die.[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Fukase/Kagamine Len
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	boys don't cry

fukase had forgotten how much it hurt to die.

he'd known it was going to happen. it was just another stunt for a music video, not a big deal. it wasn't like dying meant anything if you were a vocaloid.

but he really didn't expect it to hurt so much.

one moment he was singing alongside len, just like normal, and then the next-

the pain was unbearable for a split second and then fukase was suffocating, trapped in a black void that was tightening its fingers around his neck.

he couldn't breathe. everything was so empty and so suffocating and so completely hopeless.

and then he was awake.the music video was over. if luck was on his side, fukase would never have to do that again.

as he sat on the side of his bed, fukase was surprised to feel tears running down his face. they were hot and salty and completely unbidden, completely unwanted, but they were still falling and fukase fought down the urge to cry out, to make his pain heard.

and then len came into his room.len, his 'rival', the boy who he constantly made fun of, the boy he teased for any number of things.

the boy that he fell in love with.

he hadn't _meant_ to, but feelings were messy like that.

"...fukase?" len asked hesitantly, closing the door as he walked in, "are you alright?"

and fukase wanted to laugh, to tell him no, of _course_ he wasn't alright, there were far too many feelings and he was having a slight breakdown.

but of course he didn't do that. instead he leaned back against the wall and, despite his best efforts, let out a little whimper.

len's infuriatingly perfect blue eyes softened and he took a couple of steps toward fukase, carefully concealed concern written all over his face. that was something fukase liked about him, though he would never admit it; the way len could never hide his emotions. he wore his heart on his sleeve and fukase loved him for it.

"fukase... do you want to talk about it?" len asked, his voice the gentlest fukase had ever heard it.

and, well, with anyone else the answer would be no, because telling them would be making himself more vunerable. it would destroy his image.

but that's the thing: len made him want to destroy his image, to be the most real version of him he can be. so fukase said

"yes," as he tried to wipe away the tears still falling from his eyes. there were too many for that, though.

len sat beside him on the bed, gently laid his hand on fukase's. "okay. is it about the music video?" he asked.

fukase nodded, trying to keep heat from rising to his face as he stole a glance at his and len's intertwined hands. "i... i didn't expect it to hurt so much."

len hugged him, suddenly. "i know how it feels."

and if fukase was honest with himself, if he was ever going to tell len, it would be now.

he was panicking a little, sure. but he could get through it.

"len," he muttered, "i'm in love with you."

len pulled back from the hug just slightly. "...really?" he asked, as if it were something that could be doubted.

fukase nodded anyway, face flushing. "yeah. i have been for a while."

len put a hand on fukase's cheek. quietly, as if he were afraid he'd be rejected, he asked: "can i kiss you?"

fukase froze for a moment, sure he was dreaming. "i- yes."

and then len was kissing him, gently, as if he were worried that fukase would break. and honestly, fukase felt like he might, under the weight of all these feelings, but len was here and he'd be okay, eventually.


End file.
